Kira's Secret Revealed
by Adala
Summary: Light and L find a (fake) L and Kira Sex Tape.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: **sexuality, violence, swearing

**Summary:** Light and L find an L and Kira sex tape.  
**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note. This is a non-profit fan work.**  
**

I wrote this story together with **Kishimojin** for a request. This is a tame version with the explicit material cut.

* * *

**Kira****'****s ****Secret ****Revealed**** - ****Chapter ****I**

It was a quiet night in the downtown Tokyo business district. The time was somewhere between late and 'damn late'; Even the most dedicated corporate wageslaves had squirmed their way out of their respective offices in order to catch the last trains of the night, which should have left about an hour ago. But somewhere inside a sleek, modern room with gleaming metal floors and rows of brand new computers, three men were pulling an all-nighter.

The twenty-five year old detective known as L was used to late nights, and the Japanese university student next to him had grown accustomed to the same during his brief captivity within the business district's newest and most secure structure. The third, Touta Matsuda, was an increasingly drowsy man with something to prove.

He was sheepishly hoping to prove it within the next hour or so, before he nodded off. It was just Internet research. Touta was somewhat cognizant of the fact that it was not the most important work being done that night, but was dedicated to it anyway. He was half-way through a report on the activity of the five most active Kira message boards in the country.

L was beyond dedication, the case was all he thought about, his work, his hobby, his life. He wasn't accustomed to having people around in the wee hours. It was usually his time to get a few hours of solitary work in a row, and he wanted some time to himself. But the case was important to the others too, and they were not _that_ distracting.

Well, perhaps Light could stand to be a little less distracting. He sat very close to L, five feet away at the workstation next to him. It was the one that he had claimed during the captivity, and he hadn't changed it. Every once in a while he would speak out about his train of thought or say what was on his mind.

"None of the Yotsuba interviews turned up any info on a second notebook, but none of them have reason to hide knowledge any longer. It really seems that Higuchi was unrelated to the Kira who is active now."

It wasn't the fact that Light was so close and so talkative that distracted L. Light was still the top suspect in the case in L's mind.

"Yes, Rem said that she simply dropped the notebook and Higuchi picked it up. Kira seems to be picked randomly," he chose his next words carefully and delivered them with a calculated resigning tone,  
"I'm beginning to think that Kira is just a pawn - a tool of the shinigami, and not the brilliant puppetmaster that I thought I had been chasing," L sighed.

Light saw this parlay for what it was. As offended as he was by the insult, he was too smart to go for such easy bait, and deemed it best to address L's morose shift in mood.

"L," he said sympathetically, "you know that's not true. Kira has outwitted the investigation for over a year," Light complimented himself.

L didn't get a chance to answer Light's carefully-phrased gloating before an old man, still dressed in a crisp tuxedo at this strange hour, appeared at the door with a tray overflowing with boxes and bags of candy. L pretended to be absorbed in the packages that were laid within easy reach. Light waved away the overqualified butler when he motioned to leave a portion of the same items by his desk and so the remainder was set in front of the man at the end of the row.

"Are you sure you won't have any, Light?" L asked politely, knowing that it got on Light's nerves to be constantly offered sweets.

"No, thanks," he declined the awkward offer, "It's almost breakfast time."

L did not mention that this _was_ the breakfast he had ordered. Instead he continued their game of picking away at each other.

"You should get some sleep, Light."

"Why, do I look tired?" Light said with slightly increasing annoyance.

"No, but most people require more sleep than I do, and you're no longer under surveillance, so you are free to go home," L said while noisily crunching his food as he talked, "or stay in one of the rooms upstairs. Your presence here at this hour isn't required. I work most efficiently alone."

"I told you that I'm dedicated to this case and I'll see it through to the end," Light answered with finality.

"Yes," L drawled, finishing a third bag of cookies, "I have a feeling that you will."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Matsuda ignored L and Light's bickering and tried to focus on his work. He had integrated himself as a member of the Kira-supporter community a week ago using an alias and made a few contacts in the community. That night he was excited to receive an invite to a private, yet very large and well-known, underground Kira site.

There was a lot of chatter about something called "Kira's Secret revealed." After twenty minutes or so he PMed his contact on the board and received a link back. It was a post in the archive with a link to a video. He was scrolling through comments underneath when L surprised him by asking how it was going, on his way to steal a box of cookies from the nearly untouched junkfood pile left next to where Matsuda sat.

L always snuck up on him, and the shock was enough to jolt him to a more alert state. He hadn't exactly been prepared for the exchange though, so he offered up his current train of thought. L surprised him again by showing immediate interest.

"What is the secret?" L asked.

"Well, I didn't really play it yet," Matsuda apologized.

L seemed more listless than perturbed. He had finished his work for the night and was only still awake because of his insomnia and the constant flow of sugar through his bloodstream. He may as well check on the older detective.

"Play it," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kira's Secret Revealed - ****Chapter 2**

"I've just been given the link, but there's a lot of buzz about it on in the Kira supporter communities. I was just finding out what it is."

"It's what you've been working on, isn't it?"

"Well, I didn't know if it was worth bothering you yet."

Matsuda had a point, but the speakers were already on, and the video was loading.

Familiar grainy footage of the word 'Kira' in English Manuscript lettering showed on screen as a robotic voice read:

_**"Dear Kira, thank you for your message.**_

_**Please don't worry, I will do whatever you say."**_

L leaned in, "This was the message to Kira that played on Sakura TV."

"I guess it's nothing then," Matsuda apologized, pausing the video, "I'll turn it off."

"Wait, there's another fourty-five minutes," L said, unpausing.

"_**I really want to meet you.**_

_**I don't think you have tits, but you don't have to worry."**_

"What?" Matsuda sputtered.

"_**I will never try to kill you.**_

_**That's a promise.**_

_**Here is how I can meet you without the police knowing: We can confirm identities by showing our cocks to each other underneath the Hinomaru in Kabuki-chō.**_

_**Be sure to bring your carp."**_

"What are you two watching?" Light asked, strolling over.

"Some sort of Kira supporter video," Matsuda said.

"Hinomaru," L drawled in his slow, captivated tone.

"Ryuzaki! Hinomaru is a 'Pink Salon'... A _blow job parlour_."

"Yes. And Kabuki-chō is the red light district in Tokyo," L answered.

Light laughed uncomfortably. "What does such an establishment have to do with Kira?"

_**The video appeared to pause itself and rewind with exaggerated VHS tape-spooling and high pitched backwards-talking sounds.**_

"_**I will never try to kill you."**_

_**The video on their computer repeated,**_

"_**That's a promise.**_

_**Here is how I can meet you without the police knowing: We can confirm identities by showing our cocks to each other underneath the Hinomaru in Kabuki-chō.**_

_**Be sure to bring your carp."**_

_**The scene zoomed out slightly and it appeared that the video was being watched within an old picture-tube television.**_

_**Slowly, it was revealed that the scene was a small, dark, cluttered office. The figure at the desk was cloaked in heavy shadow as the video ended and the television screen switched to static. His face was obscured by shadow and the extremely outdated deerstalker hat that he wore.**_

_**The frame was filled by the dark figure as he hoisted his feet onto a desk. He flicked a zippo lighter in front of his face and the shot cut to his pipe being lit, zooming out to reveal the man in all his brown checkered, Sherlock Holmes-inspired glory, then out to a full shot of the office as light background music began to play.**_

_**The text on the door showed in backwards print the words, "Private eye", over a logo of a magnifying glass encircling a capital letter L.**_

Light laughed.

"That's supposed to be you, Ryuzaki," he said.

"_**Hm..." The impostor L on the computer screen said, smoking his pipe, "Carp."**_

L was not impressed.

The actor that they picked to play him was extremely attractive, though stupidly dressed. But from the amateur way that he carried himself to his daikon-delivery of his first lines, he appeared to be just terrible at his craft.

"_**A carp would be quite impractical to carry. Perhaps a picture or a carp flag? Why yes! That's it, by Jove," the actor said, with horrible delivery, absolutely bludgeoning a British accent as he spoke in his native Japanese. He grabbed his desk calendar and looked at it.**_

"_**May 5th is children's day! That's tomorrow! Carp must refer to the flags that people use to decorate, the Koinobori." **_

"Wow, brilliant deduction, L," Light sarcastically complimented the fake detective on screen.

"_**This is probably supposed to mean that he plans to meet the first Kira there on May 5th, but little do they both know, I've deciphered their message as well, and I'll be there to capture them!"**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kira's Secret Revealed - Chapter 3**

"This is obviously some sort of drama." L said, dismissively. "With poor writing and even poorer actors. I don't think it's worth our time."

"Oh, come on, Ryuzaki. You have to admit, this is pretty funny. Even if the joke is on you." Light chuckled. "And what a brilliant detective he is. Very lifelike."

L shrugged. "If you insist. I don't think it will lead to anything new."

The L on screen dramatically put on his brown checkered cloak and grabbed a ridiculously huge magnifying glass, as if it was not yet clear enough to the audience that he was a detective. L sighed. He had never seen a more cliché interpretation of a private eye.

Fake L was shown wandering some random streets while the sun set.

"Why is he going out now? If May 5th is tomorrow in this movie?" L complained.

Light shrugged. L seemed like one of those people that couldn't watch a movie without picking it apart.

"Alright," he said, with a hint of disappointment in his voice, "There doesn't seem to be happening much. We can turn it off."

"Not so fast." L waved a bony index finger. "The video was titled 'Kira's Secret revealed'. So there must be Kira in it somewhere. If we got to see 'me', I want to see how they depict you."

"I'm not Kira!" Light snapped.

"Still, I want to see the film Kira."

_**They kept watching film L walking a few more lonely streets when suddenly the shot started burning and the picture transferred to a dark room with a pair of iron handcuffs hanging from a stone wall in the background. A blackish figure jumped into focus, laughing hysterically at the camera.**_

Light covered his mouth with one hand. Was this really supposed to be him? A slender young man with painted nails who wore a shiny black latex waistcoat that only covered about half his torso? To make things worse, he was also wearing latex shorts, more like a broad belt than trousers. When the camera zoomed out to show a full body shot, he groaned. The guy was not actually on high heels, was he? Black, thigh-high boots completed an outfit Light was convinced would give him nightmares. This was not a fashion faux-pas anymore, it was an abomination!

"_**Ha ha ha, L is walking right into my well-planned trap!" gloated Kira. "But how could he foresee my brilliance - there has never been a second Kira! It's all me, me, meeehehehehehe!"**_

Light cringed in spite of himself. This was just too terrible.

"You've seen Kira now. Let's turn it off."

L shook his head: "You were right. This is pretty funny."

"_**And when L gets here, I'm going to make his worst fears reality. He will wish he'd never been born! I'm gonna make him beg and scream. Ahahahaha! These shackles aren't here for show, you know."**_

"Who is he talking to?" asked Light.

L shrugged.

"Does it matter? It's exposition." he said. "L was not talking to anyone either."

Light opened his mouth, but Kira in the video interrupted him:

**"**_**Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who's the baddest of them all?!" he asked, gesticulating wildly to a big, golden mirror that had suddenly appeared on the stone wall behind him.**_

**"**_**Kira, you are the baddest he'e. But these criminals are a thousand time worse than thee."**_

A weird sound from L made Light turn away from the screen. Was he... laughing? It sounded a bit like a cough, so Light decided that it was probably a cough.

_**The mirror's reflection of Kira changed, showing a hooded figure skulking dark streets. A name appeared at the top of the mirror. Kira cackled and touched the figure on the mirror with his long-clawed index finger. The surface flashed red and the criminal instantly clutched his chest, dropping to the floor, wheezing.**_

"Kira appears to be killing criminals so that he will be the most evil being left on Earth in this movie." L observed. "That's an interesting motive, considering that this is a Kira supporter website."

"Maybe they are panning the video rather than praising it," Light scoffed, "I hope that no one is praising his motives OR his portrayal."

_**A harsh chord of music rang out. "He's dead." declared the mirror in a solemn, melodramatic tone.**_

Again, L laughed. This time it was unmistakable.

"He didn't even see his face! It's like the writers did absolutely no research on Kira," Light complained over the exaggerated laughter from the speakers, suddenly becoming as harsh a critic of the movie's flaws as L had been.

"I have to say, this is an interesting interpretation of Kira's murderous power," said L, as he finished the last box of cookies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kira's Secret Revealed - ****Chapter 4**

"_**Show me... L!" demanded Kira.**_

"_**As you wish," the mirror replied, obediently showing L walking the streets.**_

"This must be some kind of parody, it sure as hell isn't based on the real Kira!" Light said testily.

"You seem to feel personally insulted by this."

"Of course! We're putting our lives on the line to catch the most dangerous serial killer of all time, who has escaped and outsmarted us for over a year, and those people turn him into some magical weirdo with an abysmal fashion sense!"

"Well, _their L_ is not exactly a compliment either. But why would you get so upset about it?" L yawned.

"Stop implying that I'm Kira!" Light snapped. "I've proven myself against your suspicions countless times! I just don't like how they ridicule the threat of Kira. We have to take him seriously!"

"Oh, I do take the real Kira very seriously. This one, on the other hand..."

_**Suddenly, L stopped and threw himself in a supposedly heroic pose.**_

_**"****I'm L, the detective!" he said to nobody in particular, "I shall solve this case, and if it becomes the last thing I do!"**_

L groaned. "I'm L, the detective. I think I'm going to announce my identity and intentions everywhere I go."

"I'm L the detective," mocked Light, "I'm addicted to sugar."

_**Kira approached the mirror now, leaning against the wall and gingerly touching the mirror's surface.**_

**"**_**Are you not an extraordinary specimen?" he asked, tracing L's image with his long, spidery fingers.**_

**"**_**This is the finger with which I kill, L." Kira declared, "The Finger of Death!" He ran the sharpened nail along L's back.**_

**"**_**Doesn't it thrill you? To be caressed by… death himself?"**_

**"**_**Crikey!" L inside the mirror exclaimed, shivering suddenly. "What was that ghastly feeling?"**_

_**Kira broke into maniacal laughter.**_

"How very disturbing." Light said with a true shudder.

"Yes. Crikey is more Australian than British."

"No, I mean it's almost as if he's molesting him through that magic mirror."  
"Nothing escapes you, Light-kun," L smirked.

Light was too absorbed in his own indignation to notice, "And why didn't he die when Kira used his 'Finger of Death' on him?"

_**No matter the danger, I would not be L, if I was discouraged by such trifles! How in the sodding name do I get in there?"**_

_**"Ohohoho, he's so yummy!" Kira cried excitedly, rubbing his hands together. "Let's... welcome him!"**_

L snickered to himself.

"What is it?" Light piqued.

"I just wonder what the 'welcome' will be," L said jokingly. His shift from the usual slow, dry, eccentric ways seemed slightly creepy.

"Nothing surprises me anymore." Light answered. "This video is just pants. It's an insult to both, L and Kira."

"It's _pants_? Are you trying to sound like our L from the video?"

"Well, I'd certainly rather be L from this video than their Kira, if I had to choose," Light huffed in answer.

"At least the Kira in this video isn't a complete fool." L argued, "Golly, I'm L the detective, by Jove."

"At least the actor they hired to play L is handsome and masculine. The Kira actor is underfed and dressed like a prostitute. And he says 'Yummy'!"

_**Kira put on a pair of black leather gloves and clapped his hands thrice.**_

"_**The one known only as L, I command thee to appear before me!"**_

_**A cheesy 'poof' soundeffect played and L appeared in the shackles next to the mirror.**_

"Oh look, he found Kira," Light mocked sarcastically.

"I wish we would have this kind of luck in _our_ investigation." L said, chewing on some pocky sticks.

"You have a strange definition of luck."

"Well, he _did _find Kira."

"_**Kira!" L cried, a bit too excited. "We meet at last!"**_

_**Some vaguely latin chanting began to play, feeling more disruptive to the mood than complimenting.**_

_**L looked around the dark room, lit only by several black candles and a bazier of eerie red hot coals.**_

_**With a snap of the fingers the gloomy cellar became bright as daylight."Welcome, welcome." they heard Kira's voice. "I have been... waiting for you."**_

"_**So this is your secret lair!"**_

"Genius, L," laughed Light.

"I wonder why Kira was bothering with a plan, when he had the capability of just using magic this whole time."

"Maybe his plan is unrelated to the means of getting L to his dungeon. I mean, he did say he was going to make his fears reality."

"He also claimed there was a well-planned trap. I don't see it."

"_**Indeed it is, L." Kira confirmed dramatically, "And I have quite the surprise for you."**_

"Oh, what could that be." Light commented dryly.

"I have a faint idea, judging from the Spanish tickler and the fact that Kira is a mass murderer."

"_**A surprise?" L stuttered.**__**  
**_

"Judging by the what?" Light asked with sardonic curiosity.

"That claw with five spikes on the wall beside all those whips, crops, and spankers," L said absently, biting his thumbnail. He continued with increased interest, although not much expression, "In medieval times it was used to slowly slice heretics' skin off. But now it is used for bloodplay or as a dungeon decoration that's just for show. It's not quite a dungeon staple, like that stockade, or the Saint Andrew's Cross."

Light, somewhat speechless, didn't answer and let the video continue.

"_**Oh yes, it's a very..." Kira said, leaning in close and whispering in the detective's ear, "big... surprise." **_

_**L shuddered at the sultry emphasis on the word 'big'. **_

The real L snickered.

Light looked perturbed and uncomfortable. He was now as sure as L was just where this was going, but still kept false hope that this was just going to be a normal terrible movie.

_**Kira slid one hand underneath L's coat, apparently opening the buttons of his shirt. L struggled theatrically against the handcuffs. Almost tenderly, Kira took off the coat and revealed the athletic build of L's actor.**_

"He really looks nothing like you." Light commented.

"I'm glad. I wouldn't want anyone to know what I looked like, would I?"

"_**What lovely silk stockings you have," Kira said, not entirely clear if it was supposed to be spoken in mockery or in admiration. He hunkered down and felt up L's thigh, until his hands were hidden by L's remaining clothes.**_

"_**No. Kira... ah!" sighed L.**_

"_**Enough of this!" Kira suddenly screeched in a shrill voice. He snapped his fingers again and L was suddenly out of the handcuffs and kneeling on the ground in front of him. **_

"_**That's right, bow before your master!" Kira said, in a stunningly cold way that made him sound almost as though he were a believable actor, "You're beaten, L." **_

Light gulped._**  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Kira's Secret Revealed - ****Chapter 5**

Light gulped.

_**L grunted a defiant sound, as the camera showed him from above, kneeling with an embarrassed yet determined look on his face, peering up at Kira**_

"**_That's right. _I_ defeated you! Now bow!" When L was not complying instantly, Kira pressed his high-heeled boot onto his neck until the detective was forced facedown to the ground._**

"**That's_ a good boy."_**

Light half-wanted to turn it off, but something about the way Kira said, 'You're beaten, L', really got to him. Stupid as it was, he wanted to keep watching, not just to make fun of it, but to get more of the exciting dry feeling in his mouth... as if those powerful words had been his own.

"_**Begorra!" L exclaimed.**_

"_**No talking! Not unless I ask you a question, prick!" Kira commanded, his voice suddenly harsh and low, compared to what it had been before.**_

_**He slapped L in the face.**_

"_**AH!" L gasped, then demurred to the powerful being, "Ok."**_

"_**Was that a question?" Kira shrieked, slapping L with his gloved hand.**_

_**L just stared dumbly.**_

"_**That was a question, fuckwit!" Kira shouted at him, slapping his face several more times.**_

_**When he was done he stepped back and waited for L to open his eyes. "You've been very naughty, trying to stop my reign of terror. I do believe that I'll have to punish you." **_

_**Kira snapped his fingers again and suddenly L was strapped face first to the x-shaped cross that took up most of the opposite wall.**_

"Seriously, if he can do _that_, why would he bother with any kind of planning whatsoever?"

"You said that before..." Light said, annoyed.

"Why not just poof L there directly from his stupid little office? Does his poof-power only work in some sort of range that they've not bothered to mention?" nagged L.

"If that's the only thing that upsets you about this film, then I have nothing to add."

"It is clearly not the only thing. I have mentioned several other complaints."

"Oh, I didn't notice," Light said, sarcastically.

_**"****There, now," said Kira. "I can't wait to get you out of those clothes." He sighed, feeling the tweed of L's outfit, then stepping across the room to grab the device from his weapons rack that Light could now identify as a Spanish tickler. Another rack was now clearly visible, which contained a wide assortment of other, stranger looking devices.**_

_**Kira laughed as he positioned the spikes under the collar of L's shirt and cape and began to tear downward. The cotton and tweed ripped messily, as several strokes destroyed them. **_

_**The actor's back was as toned and lightly muscled as the front view had been. Kira chuckled as he teased with the tips of his claws, causing the muscles to twitch and clench as L whimpered with exaggerated embarrassment, and gasped in unrealistically rendered fear.**_

Light couldn't look away.

**_L squirmed on the rack as the rest of his pants were torn away, slowly, leg by leg, revealing his sculpted, round ass. His legs and thighs were firm and slender, deliciously accentuating the lovely protrusion of the well-toned glutes._ **

"_**My, what a lovely bottom you have, my dear nemesis," Kira smirked, stroking the yielding flesh, squeezing softly at first, and then hard enough to elicit a gasp.**_

"_**What do you want from me, knave?" L shouted angrily. **_

"Shouldn't that be kind of obvious," L sighed.

Light almost wanted to shush him, he was so taken by the display, almost unwilling to be jolted back to reality.

_**"I believe that I ordered you not to talk, did I not?"  
**_

_**"Fucking hell, let me go, you barmy twat!"**_

_**"I don't think that you've considered how harsh I can be."**_

_**Kira reached out his hand and a cat o' nine tails materialized with the same cheap "poof" sound.**_

_**"You shouldn't push your luck," he said, in a half-successful attempt to be menacing. "Too late!" He broke into giggling laughter and let the whip smack L's bared back.**_

Light covered his mouth with his hand again. This looked pretty real, especially if compared to the rest of the film.

_**L screamed.**_

_**Another snap of the whip.**_

A pained groan from L that actually sounded pretty convincing made Light shudder.

The red streams on his back supported the notion, that the violence was real.

_**Kira took off one glove and gently touched the injured skin the whiplash had caused, making L cringe.**_

"If this were real he probably should have warmed the area up first. This actor's taken worse before, judging by the healed marks on his legs," L analyzed, "There probably was a warmup off camera, but they didn't put it in. That's normal."

"How much do you know about this sort of movie?" Light asked blankly.

"I told you that I was into some strange things as a teenager, didn't I?"

"No," Light growled.

"Oh right, you weren't there," L said, smiling and biting his thumb for some reason, like he had a great secret.

"You sure are into some strange things now." Light concluded.

"_**Does it hurt?" asked Kira tauntingly.**_

"_**Yes," L weakly replied.**_

"_**Do you want me to stop?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

_**Kira cracked the whip again.**_

"_**Then beg for it!"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**I said beg for it, whore!"**_

"_**No!"**_

_**In a swift movement, Kira reached out to wrap the whip around L's exposed throat with a choking grasp.**_

"_**Then see how you like this!" he hissed, violently pulling at the whip, leaving L gasping for air. "Well?"**_

_**L retched and panted when Kira finally let go of his throat, only to uncoil the whip and strike him again.**_

"_**Plea..se. Sto..." L stammered.**_

"_**I fear I didn't quite understand you."**_

_**The whip snapped again, leaving even more severe marks on the detective's body.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Kira's Secret Revealed - ****Chapter 6**

Light was torn between repulsion and a fascination that kept him from looking away. The wounds on the actor's back looked dreadful. He would never want to have to endure anything like that. He glanced over to L. Since he knew so much about the strange devices and even procedures, he wondered if L was into all the things Kira did in this film. Judging from their little mind game, he would assume the detective would hate to be in the shoes of this L, but while L was not at all what you'd call squeamish, he never seemed to _enjoy_ the hardships he put other people through.

"_**I said... Stop. Please." L repeated.**_

"_**That was asking nicely. I want you beg!"**_

_**L looked puzzled for a moment that Kira seized to use the whip on him once **__**more.**_

_**"What do you want from me?" the actor portraying L cried in a way that was either much better acting than he'd previously shown or genuine, trying to tuck his face into his shoulder, to look away or withdraw from the situation in any way that he could with his hands bound above his head. **_

"_**Kira-sama, please!" L said obediently, "I beg you to release me from this excruciating torture. Please, Kira-sama."**_

"Isn't he supposed to be British? Why is he using a Japanese honorific all of a sudden? Shouldn't he rather say 'Lord Kira' instead?" Light said to purposefully break away from the scene in the film that was mesmerising him much more than he'd like to admit.

"Wouldn't surprise me if the actor's just in too much pain to think of that right now," L replied casually. "If they are doing the whipping for real, they only have one shot. Seems like he messed it up."

"_**Oh, you've seen nothing yet!" Kira cackled enthusiastically, snapping his fingers to release L. There was another lame 'poof' sound and the shot switched to L kneeling in front of Kira again, the whip gone from Kira's hand. Obviously the scene switch was just editing, but the makers of the video attempted to make it seem magical. **_

"_**Now, are you ready to be a good boy?" Kira asked sweetly.**_

"_**Anyone is good compared to you! Charge!" L cried, tackling Kira's legs.**_

"That's not a good idea. He's magic," L complained.

"Kira really should have poofed him into some handcuffs."

"Then they couldn't have had their fight scene." L sighed. The fighting was filmed closely, with lurid detail as they wrestled in intimate physical contact. Both of the men watching their Doppelgängers on screen were taken with the sweating, grunting, display of raw masculinity.

"Kira better use his stupid magic soon," Light said just to keep up the appearance that he was less enraptured with this video than he actually was, "L's got a few extra kilograms on him, and he's more built."

"Yes. It would be completely unrealistic if that skinny actor playing you was able to beat the one playing me."  
Light almost let the insult slide by, much rather wanting to focus on the screen, "Stop saying that I'm Kira," he answered half-heartedly, "Besides, if I was, then in real life the situation would be reversed. You're the one who's starved-looking and stringy," he continued, muttering under his breath at the end, "And also has a non-existent fashion sense."

"Physical strength is not required to win a fight."

"It is a decisive factor."

"Not if you have the element of surprise," L said calmly, quickly moving to grab Light's arm, twisting it behind his back while keeping him in place by holding his other wrist.

_**L on the computer monitor had Kira in a raunchy looking submission hold on the floor of the dungeon. As the lean body relaxed, becoming more limp, L pushed him away a few feet, fleeing towards the door.**_

_**As quickly as L began the fight in real life, Kira ended the one in the video. As predicted, he used magic.**_

_**The shot changed again, with the usual poof, just when L had opened the heavy iron door. He was suddenly in stocks instead of enjoying the freedom he thought he had earned. **_

"_**You're clever, L, but your tricks won't work against MY POWER! Ohohohohoho."**_

"_**It's true," L said defeated, "I've never faced power like this before! Cheerio!"**_

"That isn't how that expression is used." L complained. "And his move wasn't really clever, considering he already knew about Kira's poof magic."

Light was able to struggle free as L was preoccupied with that.

"Cheelio!" Light said, slapping the detective in the head while purposefully misusing English. L kicked him in the shin in retaliation, and they mutually decided to grapple it out over the matter. Not because they were in the mood for it after watching the display on the monitor, of course. It was just the normal progression of a physical fight.

"_**You're a monster," L cried, straining to escape the bonds of his wrists.**_

"_**Monster? Ohohohoho," Kira chortled. "You have no IDEA, L," he continued cupping the detective's face, "You have yet to see... my TRUE form!"**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Kira's Secret Revealed - ****Chapter 7**

"Oh no, his true form," L rolled his eyes as he pinned Light.

"Don't you want to see this, Ryuzaki," Light teased from under the other man's hold, hoping to distract him enough to gain the upper hand. "I mean, 'TRUE form' can only mean power-up, right?"

"You could definitely use one." the detective responded.

_**The camera zoomed back and a cacophonous twang soundeffect played. Latin chanting began again, louder and louder, and smoke poured in from somewhere. When Kira was shown again he was changed... slightly. He now had red makeup all over his body, as if his skin had been dyed red, but it was still somehow attractive. Black horns that matched his latex outfit were now pasted onto his head. There were now spikes on the jacket, skull decorations on the toes of the thigh-high boots, and the latex hotpants had been swapped for a different pair with some newly acquired criss-cross belts on his waist. As the camera switched to show the back view you could see that the pants featured a heart-shaped hole in the back. Through said hole, a red silicone devil tail, the same color as his body makeup, protruded.**_

Both young men paused in their tangle and stared in silence, one in amusement, the other in horror.

_**The shot switched to L, gaping in mystified horror, then back to Kira. When the camera caught his eyes, they glowed a sick red, using absolutely the cheapest Adobe Aftereffect that the real L or Light had ever seen. **_

L began laughing on top of Light, who blanched at the awful, embarrassing, COMPLETELY inaccurate, portrayal of Kira.

"That's exactly how I imagined Kira," L teased, leaning close to Light.

"I'm glad that you're off the idea that I'm Kira."

"Well, who said that... my dear Nemesis?"

"I'm NOT Kira."

"You might look good in his suit."

"The glowing red eyes are a BIT much, wouldn't you say?" Light diverted, blushing at the close contact and embarrassment over the situation and the video.

"_**Ahahaha!" the newly transformed Kira laughed "As you can see, I am a demon. My true name is Lucis. It means 'Light', by the way, English boy," Kira smiled wickedly.**_

Light gaped angrily. "What?!"

"Mystery solved. Kira is Light."

"I am NOT Kira," Light cried, using the sudden burst of indignation to gain the upper hand and roll on top of L.

The detective struggled adorably. He was not nearly as handsome and rugged as the actor playing the dopey Sherlock Holmes version of him, but there was a... uniqueness to him. An exotic rare appeal that seemed to Light like a strange foreign food that looked upsetting at first, but grew on you after a while. L was an acquired taste.

"Yes, you keep saying that," L answered, as Light pinned his wrists. His shirt rode up his slender torso as they struggled, and Light's prudish attempts to avoid too close a contact of the exposed area, (or desire not to obscure such areas) allowed him to position his legs properly to plant his feet against Light's stomach in order to push him off.

_**The detective on screen turned away, saying in an overly-forced dramatic, soap opera sort of way: "Why did you come to earth, demon? To punish mankind?"**_

"_**No." Kira grinned. "I was just bored."**_

"What a stupid reason," L growled, standing slouched over and looking at the screen.

The kick had propelled Light about five feet away. L seemed perfectly positioned to be put in a headlock, so that's what Light went for. He knew that L favored kicking, so it was an advantage to stay behind him.

Light didn't notice that L also favored 'the ducky routine' where a person stays calm, nearly motionless on top, and fights with surreptitious attacks of opportunity. Light was tripped and knocked backwards with L on top of him again, although still in a headlock, when the detective leaned back and tripped Light's legs out from underneath him.

"_**That's a bollocks reason." L said, looking back."Can't you entertain yourself? Get a hobby!" **_

"_**I consider THIS my hobby," Kira answered, slapping the detective's lovely round posterior. The camera shot showed everything, the tensing of the muscles, the sway of his package from the reverberation, and the flash of the studio light on Kira's shiny latex glove.**_

"_**Bloody hell!" the detective yelped.**_

"_**And who says that I'm punishing mankind? I'm only killing the wicked. Shouldn't all the nice little children, and volunteer firefighters, and sweet grannies and granddads on their porches be much better off without killers and thieves around?"**_

"_**How do you know for sure that the people you kill are wicked?" L insisted, "Or how to kill your boredom once you run out of thieves and murderers? Going for the lesser crimes? Like sneezing in public? Or being lazy?"**_

"What's that?! Sherlock L actually made a valid argument!" mocked Light, kicking after L who had been forced down with him due to the headlock.

"_**Humanity can do without you, skank!"**_

_**Kira shrugged.**_

"_**I don't really care, pretty boy." he said. "What I do care for, though, is you." He knelt down so he was face to face with his adversary. "The world can go to hell, as long as you are mine." he whispered. Then he pressed his thin mouth onto L's luscious lips. L made a sound that was probably supposed to be surprise, when the demon forced his tongue inside. But Kira broke the kiss quickly.**_

"_**I have yet to show you my most devious power." he said, grinning diabolically. "My saliva contains a powerful aphrodisiac. Soon you will be longing for my kiss. But until then... **__**it's time for your spanking!" Kira announced excitedly. Leaning in even closer he added: "And if you're good for that, you'll get an even better reward."**_

_**Kira walked over to his wall of toys. The camera panned across the display slowly. He picked up a spanking paddle from one of the weapon racks and knocked it against his own hand a couple of times, looking back at the detective who could presumably only hear the heavy sound.**_

"_**I must compliment you on your strong mind," Kira said, turning away and positioning his arm to begin the spanking, "Most would have lost it by now. They'd have already crumbled into a begging, desirous mess. But you've shown so much will tonight! I … just..." he paused to smack harshly with the paddle, causing L to gasp in pain and surprise, "Love it!" he smiled. **_

"_**How many innocent people have you tortured like this before?" **_

"_**Honestly, my dear L, you should consider yourself lucky to be the very first human that I've done this to."**_

"_**But why?" **_

"_**Because you fascinate me." Kira answered bluntly. "You truly are an extraordinary specimen."**_

"_**Fuck you!"**_

"_**I had the exact same thought. To fuck you. But you will have to hold out a little longer." Kira patted his abused backside.**_

"_**This is the finger with which I kill." the demon announced, this time for L to hear. "The Finger of Death! Doesn't it thrill you? To be caressed by… death himself?"**_


End file.
